Un Instituto Peligroso
by Jsikiitha-Uchiiha-Aliivaren
Summary: En el instuto/correccional Konoha, pasan cosas extrañas, al principio creen que son bormas de los nuevos y peligrosos alumnos pero luego descubren que no es asi.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Insituto Konoha**

"_-El trato esta hecho-dice un hombre de cabellera azabache y ojos rojos como la sangre, una cicatriz le cruza el ojo izquierdo, una mirada llena de odio y venganza-Kyubi pronto será liberado y someterá a todo aquel que no siga sus ordenes-dice en voz alta-jajá-ríe malévolamente"_

Era un día como cualquier otro en Tokio, autos de un lado a otro, aves cantando, todo muy normal. Desde un lugar algo alejado de toda la cuidad de Tokio se encuentra un correccional estudiantil, solo para jóvenes con problemas graves y cargos penales de todo tipo, desde vandalismo hasta intento de asesinato; que a pesar de todo eso, el lugar tenia buena educación y garantizaba que cualquiera que entre a estudiar ahí saldrían siendo maduros y sociables.

El Primer día de clases, las presentaciones y todo lo demas, simplemente es el día más problematico de todos, ya que hay alumnos nuevos que son enviados por a fuerza, otros que se los llevan de un correccional para menores y otros de un squiatrico, que los llevan sedados porque pueden tener algun delirio y atacar a cualquiera que se les cruze en el camino.

En la netrada de dicho instituto habian ya varias personas, junto a ellas habian medicos y policias, habian algunos que estaban esposados y otros hasta bosal tenian, algo exagerado pero eso era algo normal el primer día en el Istituto de Konoha, siempre le llegaban sujetos asi.

-¡Buenos días jovenes alumnos de nuevo ingreso!-les dice una mujer rubia, con una sonrisa, esta llevaba amarrado el cabellos en dos colas bajas, tenia pechos exageradamente grandes y sin contar que parecia loca con tanto animo sabiendo que todos son locos y delincuentes juveniles.

Ella solo escucho murmullos, todos eran de queja, ella los miro algo enfadada, les dijo que entrar para conocer el lugar y les explico que no podran salir de ahi nunca hasta que se enderezen pero bien enderezados, todos ivan callados menos un rubio que iva haciendo un escandalo, tanto que hasta los alumnos de anterior ingreso lo miraban y el los saludaba pero de vez en cuando insultaba a uno que otro(algo bipolar ¿no creen?)

-bueno, ahora les presentaremos a sus maestros-dice Tsunade mientras los ubica en la sala de actividades como: teatro, deportes, etc-bueno, les presento a kakashi-sensei, ¿Kakashi?-pregunta y al ver que no estaba se pega en la cara-bueno no ha llegado, asi que les presento a Gai-Sensei-les dice mientras el hombre de cabello negro y cejas super porbladas se muestra con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muy Buenos días!¡Jovenes yo les impartire la clase de educacion fisica!-les dice gritando por el microfono causando una onde de sonido que hizo que todos se taparan los oidos y lo miraran con odio.

-¡Ya!-le grita muy fuerte en el oido la rubia-ahora les presento a JIraya-sensei-dice y luego se les acerca un viejo con cara de pervertido.

-ejem-se aclara la garganta-yo les impartire la clase de literatura y filosofia-les dice con una sonrisa tratando de lucer formal y ganarse el respeto de sus alumnos.

-¡Viejo pervertido!-grito alguien desde atras, todos le volvieron a ver y resulta ser el rubio escandaloso.

-bueno-dice la rubia mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente-ya no hay tiempor para presentaciones, asi ue en sus respectivas clases conoceran a sus demás maestros-les dice ella aun sonriendo-porque tenemos que continuar las clases de hoy, asi que les diremos sus cuartos-les dice mientras le pide a un peli-plata resien llegado que empieze a decir los compañeros.

-bueno, primero que nada soy Kakashi y les impartire matematicas, ahora-les dice mientras empieza a leer el papel-el instituto esta dividivo en 14 sectores, son 12 sectores para varones y 12 sectores para señortias, luego estan los otros 9 sectores que son los de la institucion en si, ahi es donde todos se mezclan y podran convivir varones y señoritas-les dice-bueno hay tres simples reglas-les dice con una sonrisa-primera regla: No se permiten salidas, regla dos: deben asistir uniformados a clases y solo los fines de semana pueden usar ropa particular y Regla tres: cada cosa tiene su presio, a lo que me refiero, si se portan mal, se les pondra un castido dependiendo de que tan malo es lo que hicieron en ello va: salirse de la institucion, tener relaciones sexuales, insultar a un maestro, no usar el uniforme, lastimar compañeros, bandalismos y sobre todo intento de asisnato-les dice todo serio.

-emm...kakashi, no tenemos todo el día-le recuerda la rubia.

-es cierto, bueno de los 24 sectores solo hay dos disponibles asi que tendran que compartir cuarto-les dice-bueno solo los varones porque haymenos señorita-les sonrie a todos-bueno empecemos con las señoritas, sector 6, cuarto 1: Sakura Haruno; Cuarto 2: Ino Yamanaka; cuarto 3: Sabaku no temari-les dice con una sonrisa-cuarto 4: tayuya; cuarto 5: Karin; y cuarto 6: TenTen y Hinata Hyuga-en la mente al visualizar a la chica esta pregunta se le cruza por la mente-**¿Como entro aqui?**-luego vuelve a ver a los varones- bien, muchachos, Sector 8, cuarto 1: Naruto uzuamki y Sasuke Uchiha-al decir esto vio a los dos mencionados que se miran con odio y rivalidad-cuarto 2: Shino Aburame y Sabaku no Kanguro; cuarto 3: Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara-los vuelve a ver, uno comiendo y el otro casi callendoce dormido, una gota de sudor se apodero de su rostro-cuarto 4: Rock lee y Sabaku no Gaara, cuarto 5: KIba Inozuka y Neji HYuga-dice y suspira-bueno son todos-dice aliviado.

Todos se fueron a buscar los sectores y sus respecivos buscaban hasta que por fin encontraron el sector y sus respectivos cuartos.

▄▄CUARTO 1▄▄

-¡hey!-le grita naruto a su compañero al ver que hasta se habia acomodado en una cama, sin dejarle elejir-¡yo iba a escojer primero!-le grita enojado.

-hmp-se limita a responder-callate ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?-le pregunta enojado.

-no-le responde naruto tranquilizandoce un poco.

-soy Sasuke uchiha, el heredero de una de las familias más ricas de todo japón-le dice el azabache.

-ahhh! no, no me suena-le dice el con una icnocendia tremenda.

-hmp, ¿Como terminaste aqui?-le pregutna, solo conseguir conversacion para ver si sabe algo que le ayude.

-jeje-rie neviosamente-bueno...emm...primero me dejaron una advertencia por hacer explotar los inodoros-dice, sasuke lo vuelve a ver.

-¿Explotar los inodoros?-le pregunta con malicia-**este chico me sera de ayuda**-lo mira y lo ve asentir-¿que más isiste?-le pregunta con un poco más de interes.

-bueno, tambien asustaba a las niñas poniendo colorante rojo sabgre en las tuberias que llevaban agua a los baños de ellas, siempre salian gritando-le dice con una sonrisa-tambien, hice que la mitad de Tokio occidental se quedara sin agua por todo unmes-dice eso entre risas.

-¡¿Fuiste vos el que causo la escases de agua?-pregunta con algo de enojo-¡por tu culpa no me bañaba!-le grita y naruto empieza a reir a carcajadas.

-jajaja yo...no sabia que vivias ahi...jaja-reia sin parar, luego sasuke rio con algo de malica, las ocurrencias de Naruto y sus metodos para concegir hacerlas les ayudaran para salir de ese lugar-oh! tambien fui arrestado por la CIA-dijo en un todo todavia divertido.

-¿Porque?-le pregunta sasuke con algo de interes.

-emm...bueno... es que me meti a la casa Blanca-le dice con mucha naturalidad.

-¿Porque te metiste?-le pregutna con algo de interes.

-Queria la contraseña para conseguir el Oro que guarda el presidente-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Querias robarle al presidente de los Estados Unidos?¿Como llegaste?-le pregunta el azabache poniendo más atencion a lo que dice.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de una historia que se me ocurrio mientras veia un documtal de correccionales ¿raro no? jeje**

**y si se preguntan que pasara con la otra hisotria que tengo, no se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo el segundo apitulo!**

**Espero les guste! **

**¿Merece un reviews?**

**espero que si!**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Clases A, B y C.**

-oh! Si y como llegue eso fue fácil, si sabes como es el recorrido de los ductos de ventilación, o al menos los pasadizos secretos, hay muchos jeje-ríe naruto luego de contarle.

-interesante, sabes…podrías llegar a agradarme-le dice mientras pone una sonrisa maligna junto con unos ojos llenos de ideas crueles.

-¿en serio?-le pregunta con una amplia sonrisa- y vos ¿Por qué estas aquí?-le pregunta mientras lo mira animadamente.

-hm…bueno incendie todo el estadio de mi antigua escuela-le dice, naruto lo mira sorprendido, parecía cruel pero no se imaginaba que fuera así de cruel-también…hm, no se si contártelo-le dijo, eso no lo contaba nunca, una vez tubo que hacerlo, cuando lo mandaron a psicólogo "por su bien".

-anda cuéntamelo-le pidió mientras lo sacudía fuertemente.

-ya te contare pero deja de sacudirme-le decía –bien, golpee con un bate de beisbol a un primo en la cabeza, se burlo de mi y yo lo golpee con lo primero que tenia en la mano y era un bate, estuvo en coma por 6 meses-le dice, mientras se queda viendo la mirada del rubio, este se le había quedado viendo, no hacia nada, solo lo miraba, parpadeo y se alejo un tanto de el mientras tomaba su mochila y la ponía entre el y sasuke.

-¿no me harás nada?-le pregunta naruto mientras lo ve aun protegido de algún ataque con la lámpara de al lado.

-no, ahora deja de ser tan dramático-le dice-¿algo más que deba saber?-le pregunta mientras lo ve calmarse.

-hm…no debería-dijo Naruto mientras que Sasuke alzo la ceja –pero no importa, te lo diré…es que yo hace tres meses estuve en un correccional para menores-le dice, Sasuke lo mira, no le parecía extraño, le intento robar al presidente de lo Estados Unidos-no creas que por todo lo anterior, fue por otra cosa…-el se le quedo viendo con interés, ya que la cara de el rubio había pasado a una un poco más seria-hace 3 meses yo intente algo, no era nada bueno lo admito pero tampoco era malo, necesitaba hacer un trabajo para el lugar donde me quería mandar mi mamá-el azabache lo mira muy atento-pero…lo único que logre fue…destruir el centro de investigación más grande Tokio, por eso entre al correccional y estoy aquí ahora-le dice, sasuke solo lo mira son encontrar palabras, no creía que el había sido el causante de tanto alboroto.

-¿Por qué no te vi en las noticias?-le pregunta llamando la atención del rubio.

-porque mi papá no quiso darme a conocer ante el mundo-le dijo-si quieres algún día te muestro la ropa que use-le dice-esta quemada, desgarrada y llena de sangre, no quiero desasearme de ella porque me hace recordar los millones de dólares que perdieron para reconstruir el lugar-dice naruto mientras ve el suelo.

-ya veo-le dice mientras lo mira-solo haz causado destrucción-le dice mientras se recuesta en la pared.

-_Por favor todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso diríjanse a el comedor, sector 4 mixto_-se escucho por el parlante de afuera, los dos chicos salieron en busca del sector.

Al llegar estaban todos los alumnos, ninguno se hablaba, estaban separados, algunos por mala gana en la misma mesa, aunque no se dirigían la palabra o la mirada, cuando llego tsunade, vio a todos excepto a dos chicos que si hablaban.

-Tsunade, esto es malo, esos dos chicos son el mayor problema juvenil de este año en todo Japón-le dice kakashi, al verlos platicar-no debimos juntarlos-le dijo y ella asintió.

-pero ya no importa, creí que se llevarían como todos los demás y cuando estuvieran más rehabilitados de ser delincuentes se empezarían a hablar-le confeso-ahora es un caso perdido, ya se hablan y separarlos no servirá-le dijo y siguió viendo a los otros alumnos.

-bueno-le respondió y volvió a atrás de ella.

-_Por favor, los de segundo año vengan al sector 4 mixto, es hora de que conozcan a sus nuevos compañeros_-dice por el altavoz.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron más jóvenes y estos se acomodaron, ya todos Tsunade que podía hacer, los de segundo año ya no hacían maldades, no muy seguido.

-bien, ya que están los de nuevo ingreso y segundo año quiero decirles que las clases las compartirán con ellos-les dijo, recibiendo miradas de asombro y otras de indiferencia de algunos otros- estarán divididos en diferentes horarios-les dice, todos la miran atentos-bien clase A: Itachi Uchiha, Sakura haruno, Sabaku no Gaara, Konan, Asuki Toshida, Akasuna no Sasori, Pein, Neji Hyuga , Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku no Temari- finaliza –en esa clase solo hay mentes brillantes-les dice con orgullo-bien clase B: Deidara, Kisame Hishigake, Kakuzu, TenTen, leila, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki- suspira, el ultimo quedo ahí porque tenia gran capacidad pero solo para hacer maldades-estos son medios, no son tan genios pero avanzan-les dijo-bien Clase C: Karin, Juugo, Sabaku no kanguro, Hidan , Kiba Inozuka, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Tobi y Trina Ichirose- dice-bien esas son las tres clases, ahora Kakashi dirá los horarios-les dice antes de retirarse.

-bien, hola otra vez-les dice mientras sonríe-bien Clase A: lunes primera hora Ciencia, segunda Matemática, tercera Leyes, cuarta educación física, quinta Geografía y sexta cocina-les dice y todos los nuevos quedan con cara de "¡¿Cocina?" el solo sonríe, le encantaba ver la cara de los estudiantes nuevos al escuchar esa clase-bien, lunes Clase B: primera hora leyes, segunda cocina, tercera química, cuarta Matemática, quinta Ciencia, sexta Educación Física; lunes clase C: primera hora Matemática, segunda química, tercera Geografía, cuarta cocina, quinta Idioma, sexta Biología-les dice aun sonriendo-como hoy es lunes, deben irse ya, la primera hora empieza ya, los salones de los dos primeros años están en el sector 8-les dice y todos asienten antes de irse.

En el camino, varios ya habían formado el grupo de su respectiva clase, al llegar al sector 8 los de nuevo ingreso vieron el inmenso patio.

-bien-les dice un hombre de cabello negro y con mirada maligna-yo soy el guía de la Clase B-les dice y todos lo vuelven a ver-podrían seguirme los de la clase B-les dice y los de dicha clase se van con el.

-hola-les saluda Jiraya- yo soy el guía de la clase C-les dice y los de dicha clase se le acercan.

-bueno, hola por segunda vez, clase A, recuerden yo seré su guía-les dice y todos asienten-bien, síganme les mostrare su salón, ya debe estar ahí el profesor que les impartirá la primera clase-les dice y efectivamente-bueno me tengo que ir, mi primera clase es con la C, adiós-les dice y se va.

-Buenos días alumnos-les dice-yo soy su profesora de ciencia, mi nombre es Dalia-les dice y todos asienten-les diré cuales serán sus asientos, bien Itachi, hasta atrás, al igual que sakura y Shikamaru-les dice y los tres se van hacia atrás-bien, Gaara, Konan y Sasori delante de ellos tres-les dice y lo hacen-bueno, temari, Asuki, Pein y Neji aquí adelante-les dice señalando los cuatro pupitres-yo puse a los tres de atrás allá porque se que me entandaran fácilmente aunque no me presten atención-les dice mientras sonríe.

-que problemático-dice Shikamaru mientras se recuesta en el pupitre.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de esta historia, le cambie el nombre por que el anterior no me convencia, y bueno aqui esta el capi, **

**espero les guste!**

**¿Algun review?**

**yo espero que si, así se que les gusto y que no.**

**bueno me voy, nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Primera semana -Parte 1-**

-bienvenidos-les dice Dalia con una sonrisa-bien les diré que es lo que haremos la primera semana en esta clase-les dice y todos le vuelven a ver, los de atrás sin muchas ganas de saber lo que va a decir-estaremos divirtiéndonos a lo grande, no estaremos en clase ya que es solo para mostrarles un poco de lo que aran todo el año-les dice y todos ponen cara de desgano-claro que no será como les voy a enseñar hoy, pero de vez en cuando, en cada juego les diré un tema- les dice aun sonriendo.

Todos la miraban sin ganas, realmente era insoportable según todos los del salón, ya querían que la primera clase o tortura terminara ya, ella seguía hablando y hablando, de todos los de la clase solo uno prestaba atención, Asuki era la única, el año pasado no estaba ella pero no quería muchos problemas en su segundo año, sabia que si no cambiaba estaría allí hasta cumplir los 40 años y no quería eso.

-¿Cuándo se callara?-susurra para el mismo pero uno de sus compañeros logro escuchar y se río un poco llamando la atención de la maestra.

-¿hay algo que quiera compartir señorita Haruno?-le pregunta y esta niega con la cabeza, Dalia sigue dando todo lo que harán la primera semana d clases, 5 de ellos sentían que morirían si seguían hablando de eso, los otros 5 estaban aburridos, no podían aguantar el sueño.

_Clase B._

-oye ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunta un chico rubio de ojos azules a su compañero de al lado, que también era rubio, solo que el pelo de el era más largo y llevaba una parte amarrada en una coleta alta.

-y yo que voy a saber-le responde, el maestro de leyes era de cabello color azabache, ojos azules, piel blanca, de 1,67, este estaba haciendo unos mates extraños, todos en el salón solo pensaban "¿Qué bicho le pico?" ya que solo hace 5 minutos estaba serio y regañando a varios por que no estaban tranquilos, en especial a una pelirroja que estaba de muy mal humor como para estarlo soportando y empezó a insultarlo; el maestro ni caso omiso a los insultos de su alumna.

-¡Oiga! ¡Sumisu-sensei!-le grita alguien desde atrás, un chico albino de cabello morado algo blanqueado, dientes afilados y mirada algo maligna-¡¿podría decirnos que chingados haremos en todo este maldito año?-le pregunta.

-si…Hm ¿Suiguetsu?-le dice para clamarlo, luego toma una carpeta y empieza a leerla-bien en todo este año veremos las leyes que deben aprender a respetar y evitar que otros las rompan; todos, así como deberes tenemos derechos, así que si cumplen con las leyes demandadas, los demás complican con los derecho demandados, así como la libertar, la vida, etc. ¿entendido?-les dice y todos asienten, con varias dudas en la cabeza, ya que no le entendieron ni J de lo que dijo, principalmente porque hablo demasiado rápido.

-con el no se puede-dijo un azabache, que miraba a su maestro con desprecio y fastidio, no pasarían su clase.

-¿Sasuke uchiha? ¿Qué les pasa a los Uchiha´s? los dos hijos de Fugaku Uchiha en un correccional, esta sociedad decae cada vez-dice mientras niega.

-Hmp-responde Sasuke muy enfadado.

-y tan comunicativos como su padre-le dice con algo de fastidio e ironía en su tono de voz.

-Naruto…-dice el azabache, llamando la atención de su rubio amigo que lo vuelve a ver con una inmensa sonrisa-¿porque no le hacemos una maldad?-le pregunta y este sonríe maliciosamente al escuchar "hacemos una maldad".

-bien-le responde, se le hacia muy emocionante-¿Qué te parece si a la hora del almuerzo hacemos que su comida le explote en la cara?-le pregunta.

-si me parece bien-le dice-pero también deberíamos poner polvo pica, pica en las servilletas y de paso nos jodemos a todos-le dice y Naruto sonríe muy emocionado, al fin podría hacer de las suyas en su nuevo hogar.

-esto será divertido-dice el rubio muy contento-¡oh! También deberíamos tapar las tuberías de los lava manos de la cafetería-dice y Sasuke asiente en aprobación.

-Hm…será interesante-susurra para si mismo, nadie más lo escucho más que el mismo, luego volvió a ver al maestro que seguían hablando y hablando de cosas que no le entendían.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 3 -primera parte- **

**la razón es que no tenia mucho tiempo y luego se me olvida actualizar, así que espero les guste.**

**espero sus Reviews!**

**nos vemos!**


End file.
